


【1827】暗恋到30岁会变成魔法使吗？番外2.55

by Junyefengqing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junyefengqing/pseuds/Junyefengqing





	【1827】暗恋到30岁会变成魔法使吗？番外2.55

我不会开车，我拿到驾照两年没出门了  
——  
日常ooc  
就……只可意会不可言传  
——  
魔法使番外2.55 1.1版本更新说明  
#更改了一些错别字和语病使全文更加通顺  
——  
泽田纲吉的25岁生日，本来不是什么太重要的事，其实他自己都快忘了，但彭格列十代目的25岁生日就得隆重策划一番了。  
泽田纲吉端着酒杯面带微笑地接受各个家族的祝福，其实心里的不耐烦熟悉的人都看得出来。  
狱寺隼人：十代目一定又在想与其在这里浪费时间还不如回去陪云雀恭弥喂鸟呢……这种失礼的事吧。  
泽田纲吉：与其在这里浪费时间还不如回去陪恭弥喂鸟呢！  
想着他又面不改色地和一位家族首领碰了杯：“祝您今晚玩得愉快。”  
云雀恭弥终于在午夜十二点把泽田纲吉从狱寺隼人和山本武肩上接下来，泽田纲吉已经快不省人事了。  
“恭弥——恭弥——”泽田纲吉抱着他，两眼放空，“唔……”  
云雀恭弥感觉泽田纲吉已经在理智崩坏的边缘了，他试图唤醒泽田纲吉：“怎么了。”  
“我要上你！”  
“减十八分！”  
也亏得泽田纲吉醒来的时候居然还有昨天的记忆，毕竟他受到的训练不是一般地严苛，就算喝成昨天那样也只在熟人面前口不择言，而且醒酒后还能切实地记住自己到底做了些什么。  
于是泽田纲吉慌了。  
糟了，我会不会被恭弥杀了。  
“不会，但是我要提醒你。”睡在他身边的云雀恭弥支着头看他，“昨天我一气之下给你减了十八分，你现在手里只有两分了。”  
泽田纲吉沉默不语。  
云雀恭弥微笑：“不考虑一下我的提案吗？”  
“就说你不要这么脏啊恭弥。”  
“情侣之间不是都会做吗。”  
泽田纲吉翻身而起：“不行！要是答应你了那不就说明对你来说我除了身体以外没有任何吸引力了吗！”  
云雀恭弥：……我没有这么想啊？  
“想法太天真了。”云雀恭弥面不改色，“扣一分。”  
“什……”  
“是你自己说可以按照我的心情扣的。”  
泽田纲吉妥协了。  
毕竟人在屋檐下不得不低头，碰上云雀恭弥这种奇葩谁能保证自己一定了解他在想什么呢。不，准确来说泽田纲吉就是太了解他在想什么才不想答应的。这才是泽田纲吉25岁生日的第二天，他就觉得自己好像一夜之间老了十岁。  
夜幕降临。  
云雀恭弥也没客气，双方都心知肚明到底是什么算计。他坐在床边还翘着二郎腿好整以暇地看着泽田纲吉：“脱了。”  
泽田纲吉眼中含着屈辱的泪水，一颗一颗地解开了自己的西装外套的扣子。把西装外套和马甲都脱了之后，他开始犹豫自己到底是先脱裤子还是先脱衬衫。不过犹豫也就是一瞬间的事，他一个大老爷们露个上半身有什么可怕的。他接着解开了自己的衬衫扣子，扣子一层一层打开，露出了青年经过锻炼结实的身体。和他少年时可以说得上瘦弱的身体不同，结实的肌肉里藏着爆发力，组成的身体线条充满了美感，才脱到一半的泽田纲吉就敏锐地发现云雀恭弥勃起了。  
什么嘛，你也不像本人表现得那么从容不迫嘛。  
云雀恭弥顶着泽田纲吉鄙视的目光，丝毫没有表现出尴尬，甚至还往里坐了一点摸上了他的腹肌。  
“唔……”泽田纲吉从小腰就特别敏感，别人稍微碰一下都会觉得痒得不行更何况现在被云雀这么一摸，他整个人差点没跳开从床上滚下去，要不是还有那么一丝理智让他想起来再惹云雀恭弥不高兴就真的要三振出局，他早就一脚踢上去了。  
云雀恭弥能感受到泽田纲吉身体下意识地紧绷。以前他就是这样了，腰上敏感得不行，碰一下反应就异常大，云雀恭弥的手往他侧腰滑去：“继续啊。”  
泽田纲吉的身体绷得越紧，那只手在他身上的触感越明显，奇妙的感觉让他忍不住颤抖起来，泽田纲吉伸手想脱掉裤子，才发现自己不知不觉也被云雀恭弥摸得勃起了。  
脱掉遮挡物的下体半挺立在云雀恭弥面前，他轻声笑了一下：“你的腰还是这么敏感啊。”  
泽田纲吉没出息地任他施为，呼吸逐渐急促起来。云雀恭弥熟知他身上每一个敏感点，随便一摸就能让他缴械投降，更何况现在云雀恭弥憋着劲要弄他，明明摸着他却又不给他切实的快感，泽田纲吉快要被这种不上不下的状态憋疯了。  
“想要吗？”  
“恭……恭弥你从哪学来的这种话的…唔……”  
云雀恭弥上床坐在泽田纲吉的身边，拉着他让泽田纲吉的脸正对着自己鼓鼓囊囊的裆部：“你知道接下来该做什么吧？”  
“你要我给你口交？”泽田纲吉睁大眼睛看他，“不……不是吧？”  
“你说呢？”  
上一次做这种事还是云雀恭弥18岁生日的时候，泽田纲吉好不容易才鼓起勇气给他做了。说实话体感并不好，云雀恭弥那东西尺寸不小，泽田纲吉舔得费力得要死，但是他能看见云雀恭弥沉浸在他带来的快感中的表情，还是坚持着做完了。  
泽田纲吉被云雀恭弥看得没办法，只好乖乖听话，他一边咬着云雀恭弥的西装裤拉链，一边含糊地威胁对方：“云雀恭弥，这次就算了，下次我一定连根给你咬下来。”  
“哼，有能耐你就试试。”  
泽田纲吉拉开云雀恭弥的裤子拉链，一根肉棒便迫不及待地冒出头来，打在泽田纲吉的脸上，发出啪的一声。  
“唔……”泽田纲吉稍加思索，便握住它轻轻亲了一下，似笑非笑地看了一眼云雀恭弥，“好久不见。”  
那眼神勾人得很，要是对方是个女人云雀恭弥现在一定拉开他的腿就开始干活了，但是泽田纲吉并不是，云雀恭弥把他拉起来，眯着眼看他：“你故意的？”  
“是啊……啊——”  
泽田纲吉还没答应完，就一阵天旋地转和云雀恭弥交换了位置。  
“都说了不要在我面前摆架子。”云雀恭弥抬起他的一条腿，轻轻地摸着他的大腿内测，“会变成强奸的哦。”  
“恭弥你又不会直接插进来。”泽田纲吉有恃无恐，“嘴上说得这么过分还不是每次都好好润滑了。”  
他们见面的次数很少，所以做的机会也不多，每次泽田纲吉都像第一次似的紧得不行，云雀恭弥要耗费极大的耐性才能开拓好恋人的后穴，虽然泽田纲吉因为难受和快感而委屈又有点沉迷在快感中的脸很能勾引起云雀恭弥的施虐心，想要让人更坏心眼一点地欺负他，不过总体来说云雀恭弥在这种事上还算是一个温柔的恋人。  
所以泽田纲吉有恃无恐。  
但要知道对于云雀恭弥来说，虽然软软一团的泽田纲吉会让他想欺负，可是骄傲的人在他面前低头服软，他会更有成就感一点。  
于是让泽田纲吉怎么也没有想到的场面突然出现了，一瞬间泽田纲吉还以为自己穿越到哪本三流恋爱小说里，他听见云雀恭弥这样说了——  
“这样啊，那今天你就自己润滑吧。”  
你是哪里来的鬼畜攻？！  
云雀恭弥也不知道从哪塞给他一瓶润滑剂：“动作快点，要不然你就边舔边弄吧。”  
“快住口啊！你谁啊！你他妈不会是六道骸吧？！这种骚话你到底是哪里学来的？！”  
云雀恭弥望天，轻声嘀咕了一句：“……小电影。”  
“……以后少看这些奇奇怪怪的东西。”泽田纲吉推开他，拿着润滑剂跪在他两腿中间，“真的是，不是告诉过草壁先生要严格控制给你的东西了吗。”  
云雀恭弥点点他的头：“哲不时会来说些莫名其妙的话原来是因为你啊。”  
“都是恭弥的错啦！哪里会有人26岁了还像15岁一样看点小黄片就要找人分享一下啊！而且你分享的对象还只有我！”泽田纲吉拍开他的手，“未成年的云雀恭弥君，你现在的行为非常不健全请束手就擒吧！”  
“你似乎忘了我才是风纪委员长，健不健全的定义可是我规定的。”  
“你恬不知耻地说着这种话为什么还能这么硬啊！”泽田纲吉握住云雀恭弥的下体就跟开车挂档似的摇来摇去，“给人添了很大的麻烦啊喂！”  
云雀恭弥深吸一口气。  
泽田纲吉手上的动作赶紧停下来，心说再不停下来恭弥估计就要生气了。他一只手握住云雀恭弥的下体，一只手上沾满了润滑剂向自己的后穴伸去，中指轻轻地塞进了一个指节——  
“唔……”泽田纲吉忍着不适，低下头张开嘴含住了云雀恭弥的下体，用舌头舔弄起来，被爱人口交这件事极大程度地满足了云雀恭弥，他露出轻快的笑容轻轻地揉了揉泽田纲吉的头。  
泽田纲吉舔着云雀恭弥的下体，不时还会发出淫糜的水声，另一只手开拓着自己的后穴。泽田纲吉没有做过这种事，他的手指伸进去就冲着他最敏感的前列腺去了，一根，两根，四根手指全部进入后却逐渐觉得后穴更加空虚了，希望有更粗一点的东西来满足他。泽田纲吉的下体也变得硬硬的，挺立起来贴在他的小腹上，他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，模模糊糊地，泽田纲吉一时之间竟然有些分不清自己到底在做什么。  
……好希望……嘴里这根能够插进来啊……  
云雀恭弥眼睁睁地看着泽田纲吉逐渐沉浸在欲望之中，双眼变得无神，只知道机械地舔着嘴里的东西，开始贪恋起后穴里的手指带给自己的快感，嘴里呜咽着即使云雀恭弥的下体深入喉咙也压不下去的呻吟，就连腰都开始轻轻摇晃似乎很想要别人插入。于是云雀恭弥抓起泽田纲吉双手掐住他的腰，下体对准泽田纲吉已经开拓得开始收缩的后穴，然后用力地将泽田纲吉狠狠按了下去。  
“啊啊啊——”坚硬的下体狠狠磨过前列腺的感觉让泽田纲吉尖叫出声，他无意识地反应了一会儿，才看着云雀恭弥莫名其妙呆呆地说了一句，“……不痛？”  
“你自己玩的很开心嘛？”云雀恭弥捏住泽田纲吉的下巴，看起来他舒服得还不明白现在到底发生了什么，“看着真让人火大。能让你露出这种表情的只有我，连你自己也不行，知道吗？”  
说完也不等泽田纲吉回话，就起身将他压在身下狠狠地操起来。  
“啊……啊啊——等下——啊——明……明明是你自己啊……让我……”泽田纲吉无助地扯着床单，“这……唔……这种话你到底……到底是哪里学来的啊啊啊——那里！那里不行啊啊啊——”  
云雀恭弥从来不做什么磨蹭来磨蹭去的幼稚行为，掠夺和破坏刻在他的精神深处，刻在他每个细胞的基因里，只要他进入泽田纲吉的身体里战争就开始了，拿掉敌人所有的要害就能获得胜利。云雀恭弥用最短的时间找到了能让泽田纲吉节节败退的角度，掰开他的大腿就在他的身体里用力冲撞起来。  
泽田纲吉被他弄得脑袋浑浑噩噩的，只知道不住地求饶，这种身体不受自己控制的感觉太难受了。他搂着云雀恭弥的脖子，眼角被逼出泪花，但是惊恐中混着快感的尖叫很快就变成了沉浸在欲望中的呻吟，泽田纲吉的腿勾住云雀恭弥，用大腿内侧轻轻蹭他的腰窝，在他怀里因为舒服忍不住扭动。云雀恭弥抱住他：“泽田纲吉，你刚刚的气势呢。”  
泽田纲吉从年轻的时候就这样了，和云雀恭弥做爱的时候总是理智尽失，把自己最脆弱丢脸的一面完完整整地展现在他的面前。他现在被另一个男人上得满脸都是眼泪，摇晃着腰肢求人再用力一点，舔着男人的喉结，完全不知道自己这样只能挑起对方更深的欲望，正一步一步地将自己送进深渊。  
“唔……唔……”泽田纲吉也不知道他在问什么，对方一上来就撞他的敏感点早就把他上得只知道配合对方让他操自己操得更舒服一点，大脑哪里还有内存分析云雀恭弥在问什么，泽田纲吉就像平时糊弄他一样随便乱说，“恭弥……喜欢恭弥——啊——最喜欢你了……”  
因为我喜欢你。  
所以即使我也是个男人，也能张开大腿心甘情愿地被你压在身下。  
一边说，泽田纲吉还一边仰头去舔云雀恭弥的嘴唇，云雀恭弥低头轻轻咬住他的舌头，将对方拉进自己的领域，这种交换唾液的亲吻云雀恭弥不是很熟练，但是两人深吻的感觉又的确让他有些欲罢不能。  
松开泽田纲吉的云雀恭弥舔了一下嘴角，动作愈发用力，也不知道多久之后，泽田纲吉抓着他的头发尖叫着射了出来，后穴因为快感不断收缩裹得插入深处的云雀恭弥闷哼一声，也跟着射了出来。  
云雀恭弥退出泽田纲吉的身体，泽田纲吉的后穴被他插得一时半会儿还合不上，云雀恭弥留在他体内的精液就这样一点点地流了出来。他身上自己的精液和云雀恭弥的精液的味道混在一起，就好像野兽在自己的领地上留下自己的气味一样。  
泽田纲吉躺在床上呆呆地望着云雀恭弥好一会儿才清醒过来：“你又内射了？！”  
“我喜欢。”  
“你还没戴套！”  
“我不喜欢。”  
“事后遭罪的可是我啊！”泽田纲吉推他，“射完了吧，快起来啦。”  
刚刚射过一次泽田纲吉这一下软绵绵的，云雀恭弥没被推开：“谁告诉你我就只做一次的。”  
“难道你还天赋异禀这么快就能再硬起来？”  
云雀恭弥的手指在他的后穴周围打转：“谁知道呢，不如我们现在开始第二次的润滑？”  
泽田纲吉能感觉到两根手指进入了他的身体，整个人一僵：“喂你不会……”  
云雀恭弥换了一个话题：“我这件西装，可是我最喜欢的一件呢，你看现在都沾上了些什么东西。”  
“……算了吧照你的性格要真是你最喜欢的，相同款式的还不得有个十件八件的。”  
“你现在只有一分了，我还没给你加分呢。”  
“就说了你好脏啊喂……”  
“你不就吃这一套吗。”


End file.
